Gazen Kentek
Gazen Kentek was a Sith Apprentice during The Dantooine Reformation Era. He was captured by Imperial Remenants that invaded Nar Shaddaa. His Homeworld was Nar Shaddaa, where Two Jedi knights resided who were his parents. He served Darth Imperius as Imperius' Sith Apprentice when the Imperials gave him in to the Sith Order after the midichlorian count, Gazen forgot his past and started a New life as a Sith Apprentice with Darth Imperius as his Dark Lord and Master. Gazen left the Sith, finally making up his mind due to the Sith's violence and anger, He vowed never to use the force again and traveled to Nar Shaddaa then Tatooine to claim the title of Tusken Warlord. Biography Early Life Gazen '''was born to Two Jedi Knights on Nar Shaddaa that were the protectors of The Planet and Sector, He was raised up by them and was taught a few Jedi Teachings by his parents until The Imperial Remenants attacked Nar Shaddaa, His Mother was killed in battle along with his Father whilst Gazen was left to fend for his own for a few days until the Imperial's kidnapped him and was tortured. Gazen was brought to the Sith Temple after recieving a Midichlorian count, There he was met by Craft Lorr A Sith Assassin at the Time. '''Sith Apprenticeship as a Sith Apprentice was a very complicated time for him, He slowly started to have doubts of the Sith and their violence towards Mankind, As Darth Imperius continued to Train Gazen, Gazen became powerful with the force and the saber. As Gazen grew into his teenage years, his training became harsher and harsher, This made Gazen think harder about leaving the Sith but still dealt with the harsh training. Gazen was once instructed to defeat a fellow apprentice who was doing badly with his knowledge, Gazen managed to defeat him but was "betrayed" by his Master, He was then stabbed in the gut by his master and was taken to the medbay. Gazen was only brought to one mission during his Sith Apprenticeship which was to take over a factory in the outer-rim, Gazen rushed the mission but finished it successfully and took over the Factory. Leaving the Sith When Gazen '''became eighteen years old, he spent most of his time in his room, thinking if he should leave the Sith or not. Gazen was asked by his new Master, Craft Lorr to spar with a fellow apprentice, Gazen refused as he wanted to stay away from sparring for a while, Craft wouldn't have it so Craft attacked Gazen, Gazen managed to fend him off by disarming him and kicking him away, He then started to feel that, Gazen himself is slowly going down to the Sith's level so he started to stop fighting seriously and his arms were crushed along with his weapon arm sliced off. Gazen recovered and left the Sith, confronting Darth Imperius as he left, Imperius tried to convince Gazen to come back to the Sith but Gazen wouldn't listen and left the Sith order by accessing a secret tunnel to a small ship. Tusken Warlord '''Gazen '''traveled to Nar Shaddaa and spent most of his time as a hermit living in the poor parts of Nar Shaddaa, He then moved to Tatooine knowing that the Sith wouldn't appear there but still felt he would be hunted down, He then went to a Tusken camp and challenged A Tusken Warlord of a Clan to a fight to the death, Gazen defeated the Tusken warlord with ease and claimed the title of Tusken Warlord as The Tusken's looked up to him as a God. Gazen would then take a Tusken raised Kiffar woman as his Wife and have a Baby with her named A'katum, He raised A'katum as a Tusken Force Sensitive also making him believe that he was fully Tusken. Although being away from the Sith for so long, He still did not feel safe. '''Personality & Traits As a Sith Apprentice, Gazen was loyal but friendly to others, Imperius himself felt that Gazen was not fit enough to become a true sith, He was very intelligent he always studied in the Sith Temple Archives although Intelligent he was sometimes wreckless he showed wrecklessness during his first mission to take over a factory, he left some remenants of bounty hunters and guards and rushed towards the leader of the factory. Gazen slowly isolated himself from the rest of the sith as he was coming of age, he stayed in his room having doubts he was never bothered to do anything but think. As a Tusken warlord, He moved away from the force but taught his son the ways of the force, He moved away from his wrecklessness and continued to be friendly, He became a fearless leader he followed traditions such as Killing a Krayt Dragon. Powers & Abilities '''Gazen '''was very strong in the force, He concentrated on the Force and his Combat skills but as he became coming of age, he started to become lazy and stopped using Combat but continued to become knowledgeable. He moved away from the force as this brought him too much but taught his son the ways of the force.